Truth or Dare
A/N: This is something that came from my pure boredom. If there is a character that you think should be part of this—yours, someone else's, mine, or one that's been used in chat—please say so and he/she will be added in. Part One Pechka stood in front of her guests, smiling. She had invited En, Toeto, Zeel, Milz, Toby, Tekka, Megumi, Lukas, Emil, Amelie, Rasa, Saadet, Hali, Abigail, and Amour over to her house. "I invited you over so we could play a fun game together!" Pechka said cheerfully. "We'll play Truth or Dare. If anyone tries to leave,"—she pointed to the door, where Ivan was sitting and reading a book—"your head will be chopped off!" Tekka rolled her eyes. "I'm not staying because I'm afraid of getting my head chopped off, I'm staying because this might be fun." "Then you shall go first!" Tekka turned to Toby. "Truth or dare?" "Umm..." Toby thought for a moment. "Dare." "I dare you to say 'twelve months' in Estonian." Toby face-palmed. "How did I not see that I was walking right into that one? I'm not saying it!" "But Toby," Pechka, who also spoke Estonian, giggled, "you have to. It's the rules of the game!" Toby crossed his arms and mumbled, "Kaksteist kuud." Almost everyone started laughing, even Abigail, who often tried to appear mature and composed. "Oh mon Deiu, Toby!" Amour exclaimed. "You're not really serious, are you?" En inquired. "Kaksteist kuud," Toby repeated. "That's how you say it." After another series of giggles, it was Toby's turn. "Truth or dare, Saadet?" Saddet shrugged. "Truth, sanırım." "Were you too stupid to realize that the I.P. address of your computer was switched with the I.P. address of a computer that was used to hack into an Estonian military base, as well as a couple American ones and Hungarian ones?" "Hayır, I—Wait...what?!" Toby smiled and tossed a glance over at Pechka, who was "innocently" reading The Hunger Games. Though I highly doubt you can call smirking a bit deviously and being surrounded by a purple aura can be considered innocent. Saadet jumped up. "Truth or dare, Amelie!" "I, like, choose truth!" the Polish girl responded. "Who's your boyfriend?" "I totes don't have one." "Oh, come on!" She nudged Amelie. "All those times you said you were going out on a date, were you lying? Or did your boyfriend dump you so soon?" "Ni-nigdy nie m-miałam chłopaka. A-ale ja ni-nie kł-kłamie albo..." "Wait, dude, you're saying you're gay?!" Amelie blushed deep red and teared up. She turned to Rasa and hugged her, and began crying on her shoulder. Rasa in turn rubbed her girlfriend's back. "Myślę, że zwymiotuję," she whimpered, pulling away. Rasa put and arm around her, but was pushed away. "Amel...let me hug you." "Nie. Nie chcę wymiotować na was." "It's okay, you know I wouldn't mind." Saadet smirked. "I am so telling everyone." "You do, you die." Rasa pulled out a hatchet. Pechka smashed a bottle of vodka over Saadet's head. "Be quiet and let's get on with it! Or else...or else...or else I'll have..." She fell silent for a few seconds. "Or else I'll send Enny...Dust...Vomit...Girl at you!" Category:Invader Moss's pages Category:Invader Moss's Stories Category:InvaderMoss